paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zuma's Little Secret
By The Minecraftian Creeper Summary: So yeah, though Zuma is a dog, he much rather prefers felines, and has a crush on Cali, Katie's cat, and the only one who knows is Lace, which she promised a long time ago not to tell anyone, but when he and Cali go missing, Honeybee finds out, Zuma gets embarissed, and Honeybee tells everyone. Previously: Miya V.S. Witherstorm! Next: Lace's Scaring Past Story: It was a nice day, as it usually starts in Minecraftia. But this time it was perfect. Creeper was awake four hours already, and not even a single call from anyone. Creeper change from his suit using the Creeper watch, and sat back and relaxed. But little did anyone know, Zuma and Cali were alone together, on the balcony. Cali:" Hah, it's so beutiful Zuma." Zuma:" And so awe you, my awsome feline companion." Scratches under her chin. Cali:" Aw, you are the only dog in the world Zuma, who can make me feel as nice as I feel now." Zuma:" Woof." Cali:" Meow." Both laughed, and held paws. Cali looked at Zuma, and felt like she was in a dream. But there was one thing on her mind. Cali:" What if your friends find out Zuma? Will you still love me? Or will I have to trade my love to some other disqusting cat?" Zuma:" Don't wowwy love, I will love to the end of time, even if they find us." Cali purred and rubbed her head against his chest. But what they didn't know was that Honeybee was coming up from the library, and saw them. She didn't say a word, she just used her Creeper watch to take a picture for evidence, then she looked at the picture and smiled. Honeybee:" Hey, you two, did anyone tell that a dog, dating a cat, is a feliny? Get it, cause she's a feline." Zuma:" What?! Were you... I mean, we're not dating!" Cali:" Yeah, that's certainley not the case! We were... just... hanging out." Honeybee:" You can't fool me. And I don't suppose anyone else knows?" Zuma:" Well... Lace knows." Honeybee:" Oh really?" Cali:" How does she know?" Zuma:" A long time ago, I told Lace a long time ago because she came to me fow advice when she told me was a lesbian, and is in love with Evewest. I made her pwomise to keep it a secwet." Honeybee:" Well then, at least she doesn't know that I know. Haha. I got proof too." Shows the picture. Then she runs down to tell everyone. But Zuma had it covered, he called Lace. Zuma:" Lace, Honeybee knows and she's twying to tell evewyone. Can you stop her?" Lace:" Sure can, Zuma. I'm on your side!" Lace goes up to the library part of the mansion, and runs into Honeybee. Honeybee:" What are you doing?!" Lace:" I'm stopping you!" Honeybee:" Why? It's just a dumb secret." Lace:" Yeah but you'll embariss Zuma, and Cali. If they love eachother, let 'em be." Honeybee:" Oh ok." Lace:" Thank you." Honeybee:" Nope!" Pushes Lace out of the way. Lace:" Hey! You can't!" Honeybee takes the elevator down to the Creeper Mine, Lace tries to stop her again, but the doors close to soon. Lace:" Nooo!" Zuma:" Lace!" Lace:" She got away, I'm so sorry." Cali:" It's ok Lace, you're on our side, but we can still get in through the Creeper Mine entrance, come on!" Down in the Mine... Honeybee came out the elevator, and made sure Creeper wasn't around, she knew she'd be in trouble if she was. Honeybee:" Hey everyone! Got some news!" Everyone gathered around her. Honeybee:" I found out that..." Zuma:" Honeybee stop!" Honeybee:" Zuma and Cali are in love!" Lace:" That can't be true, you have no proof!" Honeybee:" Don't I?" Shows the picture to everyone. Everyone gasped, and Zuma felt extremely embarissed, he felt he was going to cry from the humility. He ran the other way and Cali followed, worried about him. Lace:" Honeybee, how could you? They were perfectly fine until you showed up, tattled on them!" Chase:" Why would you do that?" Honeybee:" I thought it was wierd, and when I find something weird I got to tell somebody." Sneaker:" Not even I would have done such a thing!" Wolfie:" That was really mean Honey!" Honeybee wasn't sure what to do at this point, she now started to feel guilty about what she did. Honeybee:" Well, I didn't think Zuma would be that embarissed." Lace:" Honeybee, you weren't thinking at all! The only way you can make it up to him is to apologies!" Honeybee:" Ok." Zuma and Cali were up on the balcony, Zuma crying and Cali rubbing his back. Cali:" It's ok Zuma, I honestly don't care if they know. I wouldn't care if the whole world knew." Zuma:" Thanks Cali, that's why I love you." Honeybee came up and Cali gave her a death stare. Cali:" Haven't you done enough." Honeybee:" I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. After I told, everyone sort of got mad at me. They aren't laughing, I only thought it would be a little joke." Cali:" Honey, that's not the kind of joke people want to hear!" Honeybee:" I now know, and I'm sorry." Zuma:" I'll forgive you, but only this once." Honeybee:" Thank you." Cali:" Now just leave us alone. That's all we wanted." Honeybee left, ashamed of what she did. And Zuma and Cali continued to have a fine day. Zuma put his paw on Cali's, and she smiled. They came closer to eachother and kissed. Then Lace came. Lace:" Oh, I didn't catch you at a bad moment did I?" Cali:" No." Lace:" I just wanted to tell you, that everyone else supports you. Even Honey, she was crying because she felt bad." Cali:" She'll be fine, I'm sure." Zuma:" Thanks for youw support, and for twying to help keep our secwet." Lace:" Hey, what are friends for?" TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Minecraftia